elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Śmiertelny Cios z Abernanit
Śmiertelny Cios z Abernanit Treść Śmiertelny cios z Abernanit z objaśnieniami mędrca Geocratesa Varnusa Wyszczerbione flanki, zrujnowane mury Gdzie niegdyś panował kult Przerażającego (1). Napór pięćdziesięciu zim (2), ich wiatry i mrozy Połamały, roztrzaskały bluźniercze bramy Obaliły okrutną, nieprzystojną wieżę. Wszystko jest pyłem, niczym więcej niż pyłem. Krew wyschła, wybrzmiały krzyki. Otoczone wzgórzami, w dzikiej zapomnianej okolicy Morrowind Leżą nagie kości Abernanit. Gdy trzykroć błogosławiony Rangidil (3) po raz pierwszy ujrzał Abernanit Twierdza błyszczała srebrem, pełna mocy, niewzruszona. Potworne miejsce i jego potworni strażnicy O oczach błyszczących gorączką, czerpiący siłę z Przerażającego. Rangidil ujrzał, że liczba przeciwników znacznie jest większa Niż liczebność jego zastępów Straży Świątynnej i Gwardii Viveka. Zamek i pole śmierci stojące na wzgórzu Zatruwające dusze ludu Morrowind. Przeklęty, nikczemny zamek Abernanit. Rozbrzmiał sygnał, wzywający świętych wojowników do bitwy. Nakazywał przebić tarczę niegodziwości włócznią sprawiedliwości Zebrać siły do boju, ruszyć naprzód i nie tracić odwagi. Także i Rangidil chwycił swą włócznię i tarczę. Grzmiącym hukiem rozpoczął się zgiełk bitwy Zdolny strząsnąć z niebios obłoki. Mury zamku zatrzęsły się od ciosów, a krew zalała Pole bitwy innej od wszystkich innych W Morrowind Bitwy ze złem z twierdzy Abernanit. Hordy obrońców były biegłe w sztuce walki Lecz trzy święte pięści Matki, Pana i Czarodzieja (4) Raz po raz odpychały armię potwora. Rangidil popatrzył z góry, każąc swej armii wzmóc wysiłki Samego Dagotha Thrasa (5) w jego wieży zguby I zrozumiał, że wtedy dopiero, gdy zgaśnie serce zła Ziemia zostanie ocalona. Poprzysiągł na Świątynię i Świętą Trójcę Morrowind Że przezwycięży siły zamku Abernanit. Jednym potężnym ciosem przebito podstawę wieży Jednak wszystkie wysiłki, by ją obalić, spełzły na niczym Tak jakby cała moc Przerażającego skupiła się, by ją podtrzymać. Schody na górę były strome i tak wąskie Że nie mogło nimi wchodzić naraz dwóch wojowników. Tak więc w po jednym wchodzili wyżej i wyżej By dotrzeć do szczytu i zakończyć panowanie Jednego z najstraszniejszych tyranów w annałach Morrowind Dagotha Thrasa z Abernanit. Oczekiwano zwycięstwa, gdy tylko pierwsi dotarli na szczyt Jednak wciąż rozbrzmiewała tylko cisza, a potem pojawiła się krew. Wpierw maleńki strumyczek, a później szkarłatna rzeka Polała się schodami wieży, i rozległy się krzyki "Dagoth Thras wybija naszą armię człowiek po człowieku!" Rangidil nakazał wycofać się Całej Straży Świątynnej i Gwardii Viveka I sam wspiął się po schodach Przechodząc mimo ciał najlepszych wojowników Morrowind W wieży zamku Abernanit. Dagoth Thras był niczym kruk śmierci w swym gnieździe W drzwiach komnaty na wieży, z zakrwawioną tarczą i mieczem. Każde pchnięcie włóczni Rangidila zostało odparte Każde cięcie ostrza Rangidila zostało sparowane Każdy cios buzdyganu Rangidila napotykał na tarczę. Każda prędko wystrzelona strzała mijała cel Gdyż największą siłą Potwora był jego straszliwy dar: Żadna broń żadnego wojownika Z Morrowind Nie mogła przedrzeć się przez tarczę Abernanit. Mijała godzina za godziną. Rangidil pojął W jaki sposób z ręki Dagotha Thrasa ginęli najlepsi. Blokował ich atak tak długo, aż wyczerpani bojem Stawali się łatwym łupem. Łotr był cierpliwy i biegły w użyciu tarczy. Rangidil czuł, że i jego mocarne ramiona słabną A Dagoth Thras wciąż przyjmował i odpierał każdy cios. Rangidil przeraził się, że bez błogosławieństwa Boskiej Trójcy Morrowind Umrze w zamku Abernanit. Ciągle celując we wroga cios za ciosem zawołał "Wrogu, Jestem Rangidil, książę Prawdziwej Świątyni Walczyłem w wielu bitwach, i niejeden wojownik Próbował zatrzymać me ostrze, lecz nie zdołał. Niewielu jest takich, co umieją przewidzieć moje ciosy A jeszcze mniej liczni są ci, co to umiejąc, potrafią jeszcze je zatrzymać Lub mają siłę odpierać je jeden po drugim. Nie ma drugiego takiego mistrza tarczy w całej Morrowind Jak tu, w zamku Abernanit. Wrogu mój, czarny lordzie Dagoth Thras, nim mnie zabijesz Zaklinam cię, powiedz, skąd ta władza nad tarczą." Dumny w swej niegodziwości, Dagoth Thras wysłuchał prośby Rangidila I postanowił, nim go pozbawi życia, Obdarzyć go na życie przyszłe wiedzą O swych instynktach i odruchach. Kiedy zaczął, zrozumiał, Że sam nie pojmował, jak to robił I mógł jedynie patrzyć, nie rozumiejąc Jak Rangidil składa się, by wymierzyć cios, który legendy Z Morrowind Zwą "śmiertelnym ciosem z Abernanit". (1) "Przerażający" odnosi się do daedryckiego księcia Mehrunesa Dagona. (2) "Pięćdziesiąt zim" sugeruje, że utwór powstał w pięćdziesiąt lat po Klęsce pod Abernanit, która miała miejsce w roku 3E 150. (3) "Trzykroć błogosławiony" to Rangidil Ketil, urodzony w roku 2E 803, zmarły w roku 3E 195. Był komendantem Straży Świątynnej, a "trzykrotne błogosławieństwo" odnosi się do błogosławieństwa przez Trójcę Bogów. (4) "Matka, Pan i Czarodziej" odnosi się do Trójcy: Almalexii, Viveka i Sotha Sila. (5) "Dagon Thras" był potężnym wyznawca kultu daedr. Jego pochodzenie jest nieznane. Sam twierdził, że był dziedzicem Szóstego Rodu, ale niewiele jest dowodów na to, iż mógł pochodzić z tego wymarłego rodu. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki